Sword Art Online: Aincrad's Hero
by Alrain
Summary: After a confrontation with his grandfather, Kazuto had been set straight and enjoyed his new life. But the moment SAO was released in the public 100.000 players got stuck, feeling the need to lead the people and become their hope Kazuto must lead 100.000 players to freedom. But the closer they get the harder it becomes once Kayaba took interest in him. Kirito x Giant Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: Finally! It is here, after multiple thoughts and ideas and beginnings which I still suck at by the way and thinking of a storyline that I want I was finally able to get a decent start...I hope at least and it will have a Lemon after the beginning.**

**And there is something else I have to announce to all of the readers and that is that my friend Necros Underworld has stopped with Fanfiction, he has asked me to take over his stories due to him saying that I can make it better. Necros always felt that he never made any good fanfiction, and often compared himself to me while I tried to convince him that I was using popular anime and manga, it didn't work so I agreed and he simply left Fanfiction.**

**He has left an announcement for his readers why he has stopped and that he will be soon deleting all his stories after a few days too.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Rise of a Leader.**_

* * *

_"What do you know! She isn't my sister but my cousin and not my family!" shouted Kazuto to his grandfather glaring back at him when his grandfather finally caught him but it wasn't for Kendo, but it was to talk to him why he was being so cold to Suguha when she wanted to play with him but was given a cold shoulder and glare. But then the expected came and his Grandfather punched him very hard and made him plant his face on the ground, Kazuto coughed some spit out and looked with fear at his Grandfather who was looking very frightening as if the punch made him feel the anger._

_"You can scoff everything you want, you can hate everything you want, and you can hate Kendo all you want...BUT DON'T EVER THINK THAT YOU KNOW WHAT THE TRUE MEANING OF FAMILY IS YOU BRAT! DON'T EVER TELL ME THAT YOU HATE SUGUHA BECAUSE SHE ISN'T YOUR DIRECT FAMILY YOU UNGRATEFUL USELESS BRAT!" roared Kazuto's Grandfather his shouting made Kazuto feel everything shake around him like his anger and his shouting caused Midori and Suguha to come out, he was never been so scared of his life and the hand came down on him again making him close his eyes that he would be punched again. It didn't come but instead, it was the palm of his Grandfather's hand placed down gently on his shoulder yet firmly plated on it, it derived any fear from him and developed curiosity making him look up and saw the face of his Grandfather not looking angry._

_"W-What?"_

_"Kazuto...the meaning of a family is more than being connected by blood or directly related to each other, a family cares for each other, share happiness, sadness, joy, loss, and is always ready to help you or try to understand you. We knew that you weren't directly related to us...but neither did we just take care of you because your Aunt who took you in because of her sibling, no, she wanted to take care of you as her own son," the words came down on him like it was water continuously streaming down like each word was already formed in his head and rolling of his tongue, not thinking a single second about what he should say but it was his wisdom and experience. It felt liberating and each argument in his head was answered and each internal struggle was ceased down, everything became so clear to him like someone shined a light in the dark._

_"All of us love you as you are a part of our family and always will be and nothing will ever change that, but remember that Family isn't by blood alone but also the time you spend with them and the love they shared, and everything else they shared with you," the background changed in his eyes as the ground no longer shook by his Grandfather's anger as the dark red background changed to white, but then something made his eyes widen up and that was that he saw a Cherry Blossom Tree and his Grandfather smiling and slowly falling down. "Take care...Kirigaya Kazuto, my grandson,"_

_"GRANDFATHER!" shouted Kazuto, as he went over to his Grandfather who lied down on the grass with a peaceful smile as the petals of the Cherry Blossom Tree landed softly on him._

* * *

_Kazuto was crying as he had put his face down onto the bed where his grandfather was resting staining it with his tears, crying and begging his grandfather not to die just so he could tell him all the answers he wanted to know, but he didn't want his grandfather now gone as he wanted to go back practicing Kendo. He never hated his grandfather to a point he would detest him, now he was here lying on the bed the type Kazuto wished to never see again as another family member of his family was going to die._

_"Kazuto...don't blame yourself...it was going to happen sooner or later," replied his grandfather softly with a smile and his usual stern expression gone soft._

_"B-But I made you angry...and made you get yourself a heart attack," sniffled Kazuto who's tearing have been wiped away by his grandfather who smiled and patted his head._

_"It didn't matter because I only had a few days left to live and today was the last one," confessed his grandfather revealing the news that he knew that his days had been numbered, but he didn't reveal it but it didn't make it any better for Kazuto who felt even more terrible than he had been unknowingly giving his grandfather bad memories of him. "Kazuto...don't even blame yourself for this since this is my fault for not having told anyone about it...but she is waiting for me and my patience is limited,"_

_She was waiting for him?_

_Kazuto thought about it and blinked that his grandfather was referring to his grandmother who he had never met since she had died a few years before his arrival, his mother had told him that she was a very kind woman that always made his grandfather smile instead of scowling. He was going to meet her but he still wanted his grandfather to stay a little bit longer here, but his grandfather held his hand up and told him what he felt about living too long. "Kazuto...one day you will meet someone you care for so much you are willing to go to hell, great dangers, and many other obstacles just to be with her and save her. Then it will get to the point when you think you can't live without her...you will experience that feeling one day too,"_

_He felt himself getting weaker and weaker and the light shining brighter and brighter and he heard the voice, the voice of his deceased wife calling out to him to come over to her and finish his sentence. It made him chuckle that his wife always seemed to know what happened which is bad if you cheated on her, but he had always stayed by her side as she was as he put it in a cheesy way his destined one, she was right and he wanted to finish what he wanted to say to his grandson before he departed and joined his wife on the other side. "Kazuto...know that life will be hard and not easy for anyone, there are things you can do and reach alone so far, but beyond when you work with others...cough...I see it inside of you that you will grow up to be very strong, become hope when hope is lost to many,"_

_"I-I will," replied Kazuto firmly holding those words of his grandfather to his heart making him smile before closing his eyes and let out his last breath, the sound of the machines plugged to him signaled he was no more in the land of the living anymore sending Kazuto to a crying mess again._

* * *

**_Training Room._**

"Grandfather, we finished our daily routine," said 14-year old Kazuto to the photo of his Grandfather enlisted in the picture frame above a simple Shrine as he and Suguha offered their prayers to their deceased Grandfather, it was something they did ever since Kazuto went back at training himself in the art of Kendo and the time their Grandfather died of Heart Failure. It seemed that he had it for quite some time but kept it to himself and it was also that he hid it very well from the rest of the family, but he used the last remaining time he had left to give the answered Kazuto needed. "And we always will continue to practice all the arts you passed us down,"

Both the siblings bowed down to the photo and stood up to get their clothes changed and shower themselves in separate rooms.

"Onii-chan, are you going to shower with cold water again?" asked Suguha and even if she asked it as a question it felt more like a statement.

"Yes, I do as always to strengthen my mind and spirit," replied Kazuto and stood up and went for his showering room, but was held back from taking any step further as Suguha held his hand at the last moment. He sighed knowing that if she held his hand it meant that she didn't want any argument, and he had been taught never to argue with a woman and learn what you should say and what you shouldn't say to them.

"I think you've done enough of that, besides when was the last time you had a warm shower?" asked Suguha but it was a statement again and it wasn't that Kazuto stinks since he thoroughly cleans himself good, it was to tell him that one day not showering in cold water wasn't dishonoring their Grandfather and that surprised him quite a bit when she did that the 1st time. He expected her to hate him for causing the death of their Grandfather and she did hate him for a while and his attempts to reconnect with her failed and he didn't give up, she may have shouted some words that were too harsh but he never lashed out once knowing he deserved it. His mother did forgive him but it always left a gaping hole in his heart that he had destroyed the sibling relationship he had with his sister, and that when he got his answer he reflected on all the great times they had, but at those times he wasn't allowed to call her that as she had stated that he didn't see her as his sister and shouldn't try it. "Last month you took only a single warm bath so we are going to have your warm shower now,"

"Alright," replied Kazuto as Suguha led the 2 of them to the shower and entered the changing room, yes, they did change in the same room and the years of training left a sight to behold of their once plump bodies now sculpted to healthy strong bodies. It left Suguha with an hourglass figure and Kazuto with a muscular figure and stripped down to their birthday suits, they entered the bathroom and waited until the bathtub was filled with warm water, pushing Kazuto down on a seat Suguha immediately she began to wash his back for him.

Suguha did this for him all the time they would take a warm shower together and Kazuto knew she wouldn't be able to ever to try a cold shower like he usually does as her fear for cold water didn't allow her to, he would always understand that as a point of their life Suguha leaned too far into the pond and almost drowned in it if it wasn't for him diving into the cold water and getting Suguha back up. She didn't breathe but a quick action of CPR she got back up and looked at the concerned face of Kazuto and grabbed onto him crying as death almost claimed her.

"Sugu, you don't have to wash me down there," said Kazuto as he felt that Suguha went to his private regions and began to wash him.

"You are not denying it," teased Suguha her brother lightly and stood up and went to his front showing her private regions to him and sat down on his lap and kissed him, he kissed her back and the siblings got grabby with each other and touched each other as no siblings should but they didn't care as they loved each other to that level. Grabbing her by the waist Kazuto lightly squeezed her back and stopped the kiss and planted kisses on her collarbone and traveled up to her neck and slowly descended back to her chest, his hands squeezing her back turned into massaging her ass making his sister moan harder and went to work as she slowly rolled her hips onto his lap and rubbing her voluptuous chest against his muscular chest.

This action continued for a while until Suguha stopped him. "D-Don't make me wait any longer,"

Lifting her hips up and coming down Suguha gasped as she felt Kazuto stretch out her insides and Kazuto groaned as he felt Suguha's insides squeeze down on him the moment he entered her, it made his sister gasp as she felt insides clamp down the moment he entered her and moaned as she connected her lips with his again and slowly rolled her hips. Matching her pace Kazuto moved up and down and roamed his hands across her whole body knowing all her sweet spots to give her extra pleasure, fondling her breasts, pinching her nipples, squeezing her firm ass, rubbing her sides.

"N-No fair~! Y-You know that I c-can't..._*Moan*_...fight back when you...do..._*Moan*_...that~!" whined Suguha that her big brother always did this and she enjoyed it, but it was torture at the same time how he knew where her sweet spots are and that he seemed to time it knowing which spot she wanted to have touched. Not good, she couldn't think as his relentless attacks of pleasure made it hard for her to even think and simply gave in again.

"You don't..._*Grunt*_...seem to be...*Grunt*...displeased about it~!" grunted Kazuto and picked up the pace and held onto Suguha's waist tighter as his thrusts got stronger.

"Mhmm~!" moaned Suguha as she picked up her pace and bounced faster on his lap and pushed her left breast into her brother's mouth who replied by sucking on it very hard, she felt the thrusts of his cock reach to the deepest part of her and swore she felt it always touch her womb, her insides were on fire but a pleasant one and she didn't want this to ever end how she felt her big brother's cock entering in and out of her.

Kazuto in return enjoyed how every time he entered her that she got tighter and didn't him to stop and made him thrust his cock harder in her, his body was warming up as he felt to need to be faster to make it even more enjoyable for the both of them. The insides of Suguha were massaging his cock eagerly and gently, her insides warm, wet, tight, and very eagerly inviting him and accepting him inside of her.

He soon felt his ball throb and his cock having a feeling he knew all too well that he was about to release. "Sugu...*Grunt*...I'm about to come~!"

"Y-You...*Moan*...don't need to ask for...*Moan*...permission~!" moaned Suguha out and cried out in pleasure as Kazuto gave one last hard thrust and buried himself deep inside of Suguha.

"Coming!" shouted Kazuto as he erupted inside of Suguha filling her womb with his seed which made Suguha cry out in pleasure again not caring if anyone heard her shout as she enjoyed the orgasm she was given as she came too, releasing her juices making it mix with her brother's semen and coat his cock and let herself slump against her big brother's body who still held her by her waist. Suguha was panting enjoying the occasional twitching member of her brother inside of her signaling he wasn't completely satisfied yet, not a problem for her since she matches his appetite and it has been a while since they did it.

"Onii-chan," Suguha lifted herself up and bit back a groan of disappointment as she felt how her big brother left her and with him sharing the same feeling, the mix of their juices fell down on the floor making a small puddle. Suguha entered the shower and turned on the warm water and leaned herself against the wall, spreading her legs she turned her head seeing it made the effect she wanted, seeing that her big brother got even harder at the sight of her. "Let's do it again~!"

* * *

The Kirigaya Household was currently eating breakfast and Kirigaya Suguha was shining a bit and Kirigaya Midori didn't notice this due to her not being a morning person, especially with her job which was good for the siblings since she didn't know about their incestuous relationship that they kept secret. They are very careful about it and even if they couldn't get married both of them would not get married, not that the feeling of that going to happen ever subdued.

"Suguha, Kazuto, I will be late again so I have to ask you 2 again to cook dinner yourselves, my boss makes me and my colleagues work over hours and doubled the payment to make us work," announced Midori to her 2 children.

"It is about the Sword Art Online game isn't it?" asked Kazuto calmly but inside he was excited.

Midori nodded hiding a smile seeing easily through her son's disguise of hiding his excitement as the launch of the game was something that excited him, not only that but he was also going to become one of the 1000 chosen beta-testers, Midori worked for some programming on the game and Kazuto often helped her when it took a toll on her. Since Kazuto was used to working very hard due to his training as hard as he could to honor his grandfather, he was also part of the Kendo Club of his school added that he tutored the ones advancing to the advanced classes, not only that he is 3-year in row National Champion of Kendo so he had to uphold an image and work hard.

"It is and I have to ask you again to help me," sighed Midori that she had to rely on her son who had a busy schedule himself.

"You don't need to ask me to help you, I have always some time left to help my family and besides you will be seeing me on your work," replied Kazuto not bothered that there would be more work on his lap, he got used to it and he generally didn't like it but neither did he dislike it, having a sense of responsibility installed in him like a computer to work hard. Picking up a few papers of the small stack next to his mother he quickly read through the few he picked up, science and math were his best subjects besides history and economics. Filling in the few papers he handed it back to his mother and began to fill in the other papers until Suguha stopped him and reminded him to finish his breakfast.

"Onii-chan, finish your breakfast first!" scolded Suguha.

"It's fine since I have a free day today and the paperwork was killing me since the Student Council President keeps asking me to join the Student Council," sighed Kirito preferring to do the work of his mom rather than look out for teenage problems, not that he had them since he rarely complained about social status and the likes.

"Isn't that your own fault for showing off how good you are with paperwork?" teased Suguha with a smirk knowing that the Student Council President did that about asking her brother to join, mainly because she has seen the speed Kazuto works with through his homework, taking notes, working in class, and marking tests at which day they come.

"I know that, but what I wished was that those perverts stopped hitting on you," growled Kazuto in slight frustration at the guys attempting to hit on his little sister with no success, he knew that Suguha didn't have any interest in them and that it was partially her own fault for her looks and her body that many girls desired.

"I can take care of myself, Onii-chan," replied Suguha, not the slightest bit mad as she could've beaten those perverts up any time she wanted, neither feeling the slightest bit frustrated over the protective nature of her big brother, it felt nice that he always cared and that he was a bit possessive was a kinky feeling to Suguha. "And that got also the attention of the Moral Committee President to want you to join the Moral Committee, and now she doesn't leave you alone either and besides it is a competition!"

"Don't say that! Those girls don't leave me alone despite knowing how busy my schedule is as being the National Kendo Champion," groaned Kazuto at them mention of the 2 Presidents gunning for him and his abilities, but it also turned into a competition at the same time due to the Presidents being childhood friends and having a rivalry the very moment they became friends.

An Si-Eun the president of the Student Council who he had met in the hospital due to him deciding to become a blood donor and met by accident, they had talked and become good friends as he regularly visited her to talk with her, after her recovery she had become the Student Council President as it was the only thing that she was allowed to do after recovery. It was a complete coincidence that they went to the same school and through bad luck on his side (Not what most boys would say of having the attention of a beautiful girl.) that she found out that he was good with paperwork.

Yuuki Aiko known as the president of the Moral Committee and her looks are deceiving but she was anything but innocent, she was rather fond of her bokken and could deal with some nasty wounds to some perverts. They actually became friends through Aiko indirectly who had told about Kazuto and she hasn't described his appearance, but they met through an accident when Kazuto visited but An Si-Eun wasn't available or allowed any visit. So he decided to donate more of his blood and met Yuuki Aiko and her sister and he was just at the perfect time, the last sack of blood had been used for another patient and so his blood was used and he had gotten to talk to the 2. And again it was a pure coincidence they went to the same school as to where he and An Si-Eun attended, became the President of the Moral Committee and tried to recruit him for him having beat up some pursuers of his little sister.

Yuuki Konno the little sister of Yuuki Aiko and another life he had saved through his blood was a good friend of his too, unlike Aiko who looked 'innocent' and strikes at the last moment when you are off guard. Konno was the opposite as she was loud and boisterous and very adventurous and very skilled with a shinai, she was a part of the Kendo Club too and preferably used the shinai compared to the heavier bokken. Best friend of Suguha too as they became friends right off the bat the moment they got introduced to each other, Konno had very fast reflexes and was able to match Suguha who had remained undefeated by her peers and she was qualified for the National Kendo Championships for her age.

Kirigaya Midori merely smiled at the annoyed expression her son had and saw the happiness behind the annoyance, a great improvement when he found out he had been adopted and acted cold and distant. Now was even greater because she had been assured that her son would provide her with plenty of grandchildren for her to spoil, with him having only girls as friends and not even a single boy as a friend and all of his friends being such cute and attractive girls.

"It is because Onii-chan is a Ladies man~!" teased Suguha.

"Don't call me that!" retorted Kazuto knowing it was one name he can't ever avoid as he was painfully aware that he was popular with the opposite gender, but not so with the other as glares have been always pointed at his back, hate was a feeling he got used to and he knew he deserved some of it but not to the point of this. Not that his friends made it any better of it because of that he had some good senses, he felt anger, hate, envy, and jealousy so well he could smell it. It wasn't that bad to not have any male friends at all but the only negative part of having girls as your friend is their nature, they could tease the hell out of him without him being able to retort back without them using fake tears and their eyes. And not only did they make everything bad he had freaking dedicated fan clubs that worsened his reputation among his fellow peers, but the following effects that came with fan clubs were also rumors, more hate, and jealousy, followed by the good friend getting surrounded by his kouhai's, more hatred, and as final bold acts towards him. "Anyways! I need to go to school now!"

The last thing he heard was the laughter of his family.

* * *

_**School.**_

School bored Kirigaya Kazuto so much even if his real surname was Narasaku since everything was stored inside his head from the lectures and lessons, but he held up an oath and an image he needed to act on of how everyone saw him and showing the slightest bit would ruin his reputation. Not that he genuinely cared about his reputation since it had a lot of benefits for him, he wouldn't be bothered with the glares, not expected to only have straight A+'s, eat healthy (Even though he didn't mind this one), expected to know the answer to each question, and the fangirls would leave him alone and even if this didn't or could fix the problem with Aiko and An Si-Eun.

What made it even more boring was he didn't have any friends besides his childhood friends but they even were too busy to hang out with him, and if they did it would spread more rumors that the 2 girls were competing for his attention not that he favored one over the other, other friends he didn't have since his sister did have friends and there was Konno. Though most of their friends are fans of his too so some private talking wasn't simply possible since they have out of all his fans the sharpest eye, so meeting up secretly would not be possible either.

The stupid things about being popular.

"Nothing to do since homework is done and no need to review it nor share it with anyone," said Kazuto to himself as he was simply enjoying the outside scenery of the shining sun, he had planned what he wanted to become for someone with his skills and that was going to try and stay champion of Kendo for a few more years, not becoming an instructor wasn't an option since he didn't consider himself good enough as a teacher. There was one thing he was looking forward to though and that was the beta test of Aincrad.

"Kazu-kun! Are you perhaps bored without my presence?" asked Aiko startling the boy who's eyes snapped wide open as he was faced with the face of Aiko smiling at him.

"Aiko? I thought you had to look out for the students?" asked Kazuto confused why she was here and scared how she was able to sneak up each time on him undetected, the girl wasn't loud from the appearance but Kazuto knew her.

"Don't worry about it! Idiots like those perverts won't try after what I've shown what I will do when they try it~!" the last part was said with some sadism in it that she had clearly enjoyed it punishing them, and Kazuto couldn't help but shudder as he had seen it too and it was off-camera but the school allowed her to stay the President, not having any evidence of what she had done nor did the ones punished ever give a proper answer.

"Can't argue with that...so did you come here for my bento box as well?" asked Kazuto handing his bento to Aiko who greedily took it and opened it with haste.

"Predictable as always, Aiko," cut in another voice revealing An Si-Eun walking up to the 2 as she stared at Aiko amused as she was eating the bento in her hands clean off, not leaving a single grain of rice behind in the bento box not surprising her since she knew it was Suguha who made the bento box and her cooking was delicious. Aiko merely responded by sticking out her tongue playfully at her friend, knowing she was merely trying to tease her for being a bit of a glutton.

"Hey! My job requires more physical activity then you behind the desk work! And besides, it isn't like you can resist her cooking either!" pointed Aiko out for her friend who simply smiled not falling for the bait.

"Brains require at least 400 cal to even function and the amount of paperwork I do gives me a reason to eat more," countered An Si-Eun back to Aiko who puffed her cheeks, knowing that her friend had a weakness of knowing such facts about the body even if her knowledge about the body was very rich. Her friend An Si-Eun was simply smarter and learned everything a bit quicker than Aiko.

"Why don't we sit this out before this gets out of hand? We don't want another incident with both Presidents subordinates fighting on the school grounds again!" said Kazuto standing in between the girls knowing none of the 2 were ever crazy enough to do something like that, but he wasn't the only one with a fan club, unfortunately, causing only more trouble for the school. The girls got the message and shuddered in fright at the mention of the 1st Grand Fight on the school grounds as both fan clubs of each girl mistook their playful banter (Which in truth does sound serious.) and resulted in a great fight, it resulted in both Presidents suffering from it with An Si-Eun earning more paperwork and reading through complaints, Aiko had to be extra early on school and keep a stricter watch on the students. "Anyways, let us talk about the Beta-test of SAO which we are all 3 part of,"

"YES! I can't wait until we get to test the game for ourselves out!" shouted Aiko in excitement.

"Indeed, to be lucky enough to experience a virtual game that actually makes everything realistic," agreed An Si-Eun placing a hand on her chest as she reminded herself why she found this very important, Aiko saw this and went over to her and hugged her knowing that even after a few years of being released from the Hospital and her disease cured it was still there. Fear that it would come back and reminiscing her time in the Hospital not that she ever regretted being there, she met Aiko and Kazuto through it but...the reason why she was there and how the Beta test of SAO was involved with it lingered in her mind of the darkest thought in her head.

Kazuto had joined the hug as An Si-Eun shed let the waterfalls come as she silently cried at the nightmare that almost became reality.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Kazuto after a few minutes.

An Si-Eun sniffled and nodded but still didn't get out of the hug which her 2 friends understood and allowed her to hug them not caring about their image, nor caring if the bell rang and announced that the break was over. Kazuto knew it was one of the things that calmed down his childhood friend and broke the hug, but before she could pout or show any signs of disappointment her head was quickly pulled down on his lap. "W-Wha?"

"Shhh! Don't say anything so simply enjoy it," shushed Kazuto his childhood friend who obeyed with a weak nod of her head as lying down on his lap did help, his lap was warm and comfortable to lean on and it gave her the feeling of how safe she felt within it, and there was another reason and that was that remembering that nightmare may have been worth it to see Aiko pouting in slight jealousy and envy.

_'I made the first move, Aiko, better make yours!' _thought An Si-Eun as the war was truly beginning now.

* * *

**Alrain: After a lot of struggle and my chaotic head thinking of new scenarios for a lot of anime and other ideas, I was able to complete this at least and added that I am taking over Necros' stories too. There was an idea he had and that he wanted to try that out with his crossover of Akame ga Kill and Highschool DxD, it had to do with the Teigu being scattered in the DxD Universe but with a slight bit more of a twist in it. **

**So I am going to write that story here and make it as good as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: Chapter 2 and don't expect me to make a small guild of Kirito and his harem because I am going to make him something else, that something will make him incredibly popular and prove his capabilities of leadership and to remind you again of something. It isn't 10.000 players but 100.000 players trapped in Aincrad causing more trouble, so he has to fix all of that as those months of players dying wasn't something I accepted.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Headstart.**_

* * *

_**Aincrad, Beta-test.**_

"YUKO! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Siune (An Si-Eun) pissed off while Yuko (Aiko) was running away while laughing her ass off at the prank she had done, it involved with An Si-Eun wanting to feel the textures of the water of a river if it really felt like real water, but she made, unfortunately, a comment that you could bathe and swim in it so what did Aiko do? She pushed her into the river and An Si-Eun was left soaked which in turn made her discover that it had the same feeling of wet clothes clinging tightly to your body added with the weight of the water, and she was chasing Aiko to get some revenge back as the latter knew she hated the rain with a passion.

Kirito (Kazuto) who had just come to the area was met with the beautiful scene of the landscape than the scene of Siune chasing Aiko, it made him laugh but that in return earned him the attention of both and Aiko hid behind him so An Si-Eun and crashed into them, of course, physics were added and the 3 of them rolled down the hill until they arrived at the flat part of the land...and into a river. So now Kirito was granted the privilege of 2 beautiful girls pressed up against him on the edge of the river as both of them can't swim, apparently, they never swam once even with Siune's comment that you can swim in the river and the part she had been pushed in was shallow water. It didn't make the boy nervous since he wasn't a virgin anymore, and he certainly enjoyed his situation and simply helped both girls to the shore allowing them to dry up.

"Good work! Our first few minutes in the Beta and we already wasted time!" commented Siune with a glare aimed at Yuko who had the decency to look sheepish, even if the clothes relatively dried up fast those first few minutes are very precious to gamers, even if Kirito hasn't played games for years he was still very much into them. He took it less bad than the other 2 who valued games a lot since it allowed them to meet each other, Kirito was glad to see them happy and then announced they should now begin since the clothes have dried up.

"We should hurry up because the Beta has announced that the top 5 are allowed to keep at least 12 items, meaning if we get in the top 5 we can use our items in the official release of the game!" said Kirito making Siune forget her anger in an instance and drawn the attention of Yuko too and immediately headed off to grind their levels, it seemed they had luck as they had read the manual of how everything works as most thought their knowledge was enough. Stupid of them as this was a true virtual reality game and it took them quite some time to figure it out, motions of the body activated the skills of weapons that dealt the most damage.

A few Frenzy Boars on the Grasslands were eating the grass unaware of a blurring figure dashing towards them passed them, shattering into polygons as Kirito gracefully landed in a kneeling position, to some it may look like he had unleashed only a single skill to kill the boars but it was him simply using the skill so fast he used it several times before the system recognized that he already hit the target multiple times. The group had already been leveling up their skills as much as possible and trying to search for some places, places that held some great equipment and the running around would normally take a normal person down.

None of them were normal since Kirito had to train constantly to maintain his skills and his title.

Yuko and Siune when they got better took immediately training not wanting to remain short and looking like kids, and also unknowingly to Kirito to look appealing to his eyes and not let him look at them as just friends, perhaps also some jealousy of Suguha when they met her and she had been wearing her Club Uniform, and she had loosened up her clothes a little bit as she had been training showing her cleavage to the girls. They simply muttered how unfair the world was that a girl 1-year younger then them was more voluptuous then them, and to see how close the siblings are and how obvious their flirting was got them jealous.

"So there is the Quest named the Equipment of Sir Gawain, a reference to the Round Table of King Arthur of England!" said Kirito as he looked at the Quest of what the items.

"You 2 are similar that I would say this Quest is made for you~!" teased Siune in her familiar teasing tone and devilish expression making Kirito confused at what she was referring to, Siune went over to Yuko who wasn't exactly the most alert when it comes to history and whispered something in her hear what she was about to tease Kirito about.

"Oh~! That Quest is really made for you, Kirito~!" Yuko joined Siune and Kirito got only more nervous.

"W-What is it about?" asked Kirito who had already known he walked into a trap once he sat the name of the quest though not knowing what about.

"Don't you know that Sir Gawain was known to always have been saving fair maidens and princesses~?" asked Siune giving the fact to Kirito who paled in an instant that the thing he said was making him sound like he wanted to be like the knight itself, she was teasing him that he was trying to make a lot of girls fall for him. He hated the attention of too many girls since his school always gave him that 5 days a week, and to have it happen while in the Beta was just worse for him. Before he could rant and deny the fact about him trying to do that a voice cut in getting them to focus on who it was, it was a girl with blond hair and shorter than any of them and wore clothing that you would wear as a scout.

"Did I hear anything about the Quest of Sir Gawain?" asked the girl.

"Uhm, yes?" replied Kirito who internally was happy the subject was avoided.

"Then don't fret! With me you can find that Quest within a few minutes, Argo the Rat has about any information ready for you at the right and fair price!" introduced the girl herself to the group with Kirito paling that she was like Yuko, with a said girl jumping in the joy of having another companion joining them.

"Right and fair price with that name?" asked Siune skeptically looking at the innocent expression Argo made but the whiskers on her cheeks gave her a mischievous look, weird to have the word rat in her name while she looked like a tomcat with those whiskers and getup. Just as she expected Argo didn't seem to be bothered that someone looked through her looks right away, she simply gave a big grin and looked at Kirito and have him a wink with the boy blushing a little which caught her off guard.

"So do you have any information about the Quest of Sir Gawain?" asked Kirito donning his serious mask on that snapped Argo back in her business face.

"I do~! I have about 3 hints about the whereabouts about the place itself, the armor is rumored to be very powerful and the currently strongest armor too~!" replied Argo.

"And it seems that the information about the armor is the most expensive one...but it seems that you don't know about it," concluded Kirito and Argo smiled at him for catching on to that, stupid people would think she had the information since they tend to let their excitement to get the better of them, and then they forget the 1st piece of information that she only knew the whereabouts and not the effects of the armor. "...You are someone who searches for profit...why take such a big risk?"

"Well, to be fair this is the 1st time I am saying this besides smart people like me have eyes of a Hawk to know which people we can truly benefit from and them from us, you are one of those people that I like and not that prideful of a gamer too," explained Argo the reason while trailing one of her fingers across his chest but stopped once she saw it wasn't a good idea, seeing that the 2 girls behind him emitted dark aura's that girls can still feel that they didn't appreciate what the opposing female is doing.

"...you have very sharp eyes," commented Kirito smiling.

"Damn right I do!" grinned Argo and Kirito send her a party invitation which she accepted right away. "Besides this is a deal I can make so that we can both benefit, if you have any useful information about some Quests or items you don't want to send it to me, you get a fair share of col out of it too," aiming her eyes at the 2 girls with gleaming eyes. "I can do the same for you 2 as well if you want to~?"

**{New Party Member Argo: Acquired!}**

...Why did that appear on his screen and not on his friend's screen?

* * *

In the end, he had to quit the game for today as he had hit the limit and that it was night time already, he allowed himself only a few free days but lucky for him there were no important matches scheduled for him at all, he had linked his E-Mail Account to his Nervegear to make sure he doesn't miss any of his mails of his people that sponsored him. Of course, he had his boss and such to keep track of him and make sure he knows if he has any important meetings or interviews, fan mail send to him, and a lot of other things he considered to be very bothersome.

Such was his life when he chose to honor his grandfather which he didn't regret the slightest bit as he had mended his relationship with Suguha through it, he loved his mother or his aunt in fact. He wondered if his parents were proud of him of setting himself straight thanks to his grandfather who had slapped him back into reality, he could still feel it and the hate behind it before following a warm sensation. His Aunt had told stories about her sister and how she was like very skilled in programming things in the Computer, he inherited it from his mom of him being able to understand all of it easily and also that she was rather popular amongst the boys and some of the girls as most of them are jealous of her.

He still grumbled over the fact that he was like a male version of her.

So he had inherited his good looks from his mom and his way with the women also from his mom, he didn't know to whether to decide if he should be thankful for the latter or not since it left him with some thirsty messages, he could still remember them all thanks to his great memory reminding him of the downfalls of it.

He usually had a tight schedule and the chance of him having a free week was tiny and if it was a month than non-existent and the money was worth it, though it failed also on him as his mother refused to rely only on his money to pay the rent and the costs of water and electricity. His earnings pretty much could cover it all easily as he is a National Champion turned to International one, and his little sister got into Kendo very much but wasn't in the same league as him not that it was about skill, it was literally about age as Suguha was younger them him and didn't meet the age requirement to participate. His sponsors did offer to sponsor Suguha too but he told them to wait and to tell it to her directly when she is ready because casually dropping it on spot would sure put a burden on her shoulders.

This was one rare moment and a lucky one, as well as his sponsors, decided to let him have a free month due to him having spared too many vacation days so he had to take them, it was law and he wasn't going against it since he couldn't remember the day he had a free day and while he enjoyed working hard his schedule made him eat his words.

He wasn't so sure if he wanted his little sister to lead the same life as his as it meant less time with her friends and even less time with him, though he had a feeling that Suguha would love to become a Champion at Kendo and to honor their grandfather he wondered how she would react to the tight schedule. He loves Suguha and the last thing he wanted was to lose time with his little sister with the little time he already had, he loves her more then a sibling and wanted to stay forever with her and he didn't know how people would react if his relationship with his sister was found out, their relationship started way before he got sponsored and became internationally known across the world.

If he were to be found out he wouldn't care and would continue loving Suguha and besides, they weren't directly related by blood as they are half-siblings with different fathers.

_'What about An Si-Eun and Aiko?' _asked his thoughts and that startled him.

What about them?

Was his mind truly saying that he didn't see them as friends but as something more than that what he truly believed in, perhaps he did like them that way and having them in his life would be great as with Aiko would be never boring around the house, and he could hold conversations with An Si-Eun with some subjects that most others won't talk about due to the subjects being uncomfortable to talk about them.

But there was one more thing and that was if Suguha would be ever okay with something like the absurd idea of him dating various girls as he had been called by some names (Guess the names), though denying that he was doing what other boys his age called him it became non-existent of him not attempting to do that.

He blamed his mom's genes for this.

* * *

_**Aincrad, Beta-test.**_

"Ow~!" groaned Kirito as the moment he had arrived back in Aincrad at the meeting point he and his friends had agreed on and the moment he came it started off with a blast, a form tackled him into the ground and he swore he felt for a second his ribs crack in real life even if the game prevents you from feeling any agonizing pain, probably a good idea to prevent traumas and that the attacks take HP instead of breaking virtual bones with the real sensation.

He had first guessed that it was Yuko who tackled him to the ground and made him land in the river again, but color told him it wasn't Yuko as she has light-green hair and the one having tackled him has long dark-purple hair.

"Y-Yuki," groaned Kirito greeting the younger sister of Yuko who grinned at him.

"Kazu-kun! How are ya doing? Are you happy to see me? Did I miss anything? What did you guys already do?" Yuki fired off question after question but Kirito holding his hand up prevented her from asking another one.

"First, I am doing fine, second I am happy to see you healthy, third you didn't, fourth we are on a quest and you can join," answered Kirito all the questions pleasing Yuki with her curiosity. "And there is the fifth answer for the fifth question,"

"Fifth? I asked only four questions?" asked Yuki confused at the reply she got.

"There is one and that is can you get off me because you look like you are mounting me," pointed Kirito dryly their position out as Yuki indeed was looking like she was mounting him and completely unaware of it, Yuki squeaked and immediately got off him blushing madly while Yuko looked annoyed and jealous while Siune wondered how Yuki knew what Kirito was referring to.

Siune took one more look at Yuko and nodded to herself knowing the answer to her question.

"W-What was the fifth answer?" asked Yuki hiding behind the palms of her hands.

"You getting off me was the answer given to me," replied Kirito dusting himself off as some leaves got on him and sighed at seeing a yellow tail sticking out of the nearby bushes. "Argo, you can come out now,"

The girl responded coming out of the bushes having a Cheshire grin plastered on her face telling him that he didn't need to ask if she had seen it all and heard his comment, and since she doesn't know Yuko she would probably tell him that it was wrong to corrupt and teach girls of Yuki's age such things. He knew he was going to have a hard time as Argo could blackmail him with it and due to his good looks and the girls rarely leaving his side the male population of the game saw this chance to spite him, they didn't know him yet but he couldn't ever avoid in getting such situations that made him look heroic and girls. Was this again the cause of him inheriting something of his mom about her looks, did his appearance possess like some form of magnetic abilities to attract the opposite sex?

(A/N: Nope, me making you suffer from what your original character was like.)

"Wow~! Kii-Bou, I knew I could recognize a womanizer or ladies man from a mile~!" teased Argo getting laughs of Yuko and Siune while Yuki was recovering from her embarrassment.

"Wasn't I someone who you called in a sweet way to gain profit from," asked Kirito dryly.

"Well, let me tell you that I have a new nickname for you~!" teased Argo her tail waggling and making Yuko and Siune laugh louder although it didn't last for very long.

"...Vixen," muttered Kirito lough enough after a few moments of silence confusing Argo and that turned into slight fear as Yuko, Siune, and Yuki gave her pitying looks as well having blushes covering their faces too. The answer to the looks given to her was answered as the moment she turned to Kirito her eyes widened and took a few steps back and her back hit a tree, Kirito came closer to her and placed his arm on the bark of the tree and looked with a predatory gaze at Argo who was shuddering, the eyes of Kirito looked menacing and that of a lion and leaned a bit closer to her getting a blush out of Argo that covered her cheeks. "A vixen is what you are...you may have features of a cat but your appearance, and your personality are like that of a fox,"

"K-Kii-bou?" squeaked Argo out which was meant as a question but came out as a squeak.

"Foxes are elusive, cute, clever, and mischievous...and they perfectly describe how you are," whispered Kirito the last sentence in her ear in his calm voice sending shivers down her spine of how seductive he sounded, the predatory gaze given to her, how close he was and almost touching against her, and feeling his breath on her ear and neck made her legs feel like they turned into jelly.

"C-C-Cute~!?" squeaked Argo out now sounding like a mouse.

"There he goes again," commented Siune blushing madly and her glasses stained with heat.

"That voice of his that is able to render any girl into a bundle of nerves," followed Yuko looking envious and pitying at Argo.

"And all of us learned the hard way not to tease him like that," squeaked Yuki out hiding her eyes behind the fingers of her hand but it wasn't hiding as she peeked between them, seeing Argo turn up the same like them when he had done the very same thing when they took their teasing a bit too far. Poor Argo must be made of jelly for the next few minutes and for once the dedicated gamers weren't mad about wasting their time in Aincrad.

It was instead the feeling that soon more girls/rivals would come since they couldn't do anything about the fact that he was a ladies man without ever trying to.

* * *

"Are we getting any closer?" asked Kirito as he sliced down a few monsters called the Undead Knights as they resembled exactly what you think, skeletons with bits of flesh on their frames wearing old knight armor and carrying old rust weapons, not particularly powerful since their armor told their rank that they have been nothing but foot soldier and that this was simply the beginning.

"Y-Yes, we are now at the start and it seems no one else has discovered the place yet," answered Argo back to Kirito but refused to look back at him, after what had happened Argo couldn't look Kirito in the eyes again nor have the courage to tease him a little bit.

"Man! These Skeletons may not be strong but their teamwork and skills are just insane!" commented Yuki counting the number of slashes she had received and counted at least 4 of them, and 3 minor cuts on her body the same was said about Yuko and Siune having some slashes and cuts too.

Kirito didn't get any due to him being trained at the art of Kendo and training in other forms of swordsmanship.

"Well, the games you played didn't give you the feeling of using a body so you need to get used to it," explained Kirito that this game did rely on real-life movements.

"Easy for you to say that Mr. Swordchampion~!" huffed Yuki.

"I-I helped you get here and so I must now go now and search for more information!" said Argo and went to Kirito who handed her some information and received a bit of Col from her and left as quick as possible, that was a lie as she had gathered some information already ahead of and logged out of her account and got her Nervegear of her head, she was panting and warm in her chest and needed a shower to get herself comfortable again.

"I need a shower," muttered Argo and stod up from her bed and headed to the shower but then stopped after the first step as something startled her, completely standing still she took another step again and the cold feeling that startled was there but had less effect. Argo gulped as she had a good idea of what had happened and ran to the bathroom embarrassed as hell. Stripping out of her clothes leaving her body uncovered she quickly went for cold water to shower herself in, then her panties were shown as it had a small wet stain on it.

Yup, that aggressive move of Kirito made her orgasm in real life and she didn't have to be embarrassed about it since the same has happened to Yuko, Siune, and Yuki who had stood by watching it happen, Suguha had the same thing happen to her when he had tried to be a bit more forceful to get her to talk with him.

Back with Kirito as the group advanced further into the Dungeon they were fighting off skeletons.

"Sonic Leap!" muttered Kirito dashing past a few skeleton soldiers slashing across them as fighting one on one wasn't an option as that would result in death, Yuki showed that she was learning quick and adapting to the situation, Siune and Yuko did a little bit less well then Yuki but improved in fighting with their respective weapons that are a sword and a spear.

It was very hard to accomplish as the knights aren't strong but rely on sheer numbers, skill, and teamwork making it drastically difficult for any of them.

"Luckily this quest has safe zones included in them," sighed Kirito as he handed a few potions to his teammates who got a good chunk of their HP cut off from them, he counted how many knights they had fought, the amount of damage they had taken and summed it up that even with his real-life experience and skills they wouldn't get very far. For this, they needed to train on their teamwork, get better grades of equipment, and more importantly, they needed more people for this.

Training came in 2nd since the equipment was enough to do beyond decent damage as they needed to learn how to fight more independently on their own, the knights had another fatal weakness and that was speed and that they moved in groups and didn't stay close to say but also didn't leave a lot of space between them, constantly moving around and attacking and using the enemy's attack against themselves.

"We can't continue like this at all...everything about us lacks now, we don't know how to work as a team even if we are best friends," commented Kirito his thoughts out loud.

"What is the plan, leader," asked Yuki.

"I have a schedule planned to go through this and for this, we need to go first one other quest to level up, get better equipment, and we need to learn how to fight as a team and independently," Kirito stood up and so did the rest of the team to go training and to go on other quests. "Argo luckily gave me information about some other dungeons and quests we can do,"

"We let you handle it since you are our official leader!" grinned Yuko with Siune smiling and nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm not a leader," denied Kirito a bit annoyed that he was referred as the leader again as to how they describe that is a natural-born leader to lead others to victory, he never saw himself as one. Leaders are strong in spirit, mind, and ambition and are able to take the burden of all the trouble that comes with being a leader if this were to be a real-life then he wouldn't want it, current leaders of the modern era make decisions that depend on the whole team.

No, he was referring to generals and kings of the older times when no technology was present they had to lead armies to victory against other countries with their armies, that meant they were going to lead people to their deaths as each war and fight always had casualties, lives were at stake and the ones leading them knew they were responsible for their deaths even if it was unavoidable. He didn't know if someone like him could do it since death was a sensitive subject but it was a sensitive subject to everyone else, some may not be affected and it also depended on the circumstances but he didn't want to lead.

He didn't want the feeling that lives were in his hand and that he didn't have exactly the strongest spirit considering what had happened years ago, no, his mind told him that he was a child and that he didn't know a lot about some departments so he didn't have to blame himself...it didn't make it any less easier for him not to feel guilty about it.

He had no idea that he soon would be taking that role of being placed in the same situation as Kings and Generals.

* * *

**Alrain: Sorry for the late update again so here is already a preview of the future chapters.**

_**'Meaning...once the bar is empty we will die in real-life...no, that will not happen. You won't take them away from me, Akihiko Kayaba!' Kirito looked up as his hair foreshadowed his eyes were revealed now, filled with such hate for the man he had once admired for his goals and something that no one else was able to achieve.**_

_**Now that admiration was one and all hate as this man treated their lives like he was some kind of God!? Akihiko Kayaba would have to run because in no way he would let life be treated in such a way, this man would regret the day he would try to and play God and try to take away his friends that had overcome death.**_

* * *

_**"I know everything seems hopeless...but will we just stand around doing nothing and let fear take over us? You might not know but each one of us has a reason to go back and fight for it," said Kirito standing in front of all the remaining players looking at them as his serious expression made them all listen, one of them held their hand up and Kirito nodded to the player to talk.**_

_**"What is that reason?" asked the man with sad eyes.**_

_**"The reason to go back...many of us have family, friends, and lovers to go back to, some realize the mistakes too late and can go back to correct it again, some taking things for granted and too lightly. But will we allow it just to all happen to us?" asked Kirito confusing many others except for the ones that know him. "Will we allow this man to play God!? Do we allow to let our lives be thrown out of the window just because he made this place!? The one that takes our lives so lightly that we are like mud to him!"**_

_**"NO!" shouted everyone as Kirito got their spirits up as he was using anger in the factor.**_

* * *

_**"The floor boss has been found...we will assemble a group and head for it over 2 days so rest up...if you don't come then that is fine, I know that despite your level you are still afraid and that is nothing to be ashamed of," said Kirito announcing that the floor boss had been found and he saw nervousness in many eyes and quickly took action.**_

_**"If you come then that means you want to go back and if you don't then that doesn't mean you're a coward, fear is not easily overcome so if you still want to help then do it in another way, help others to lower down deathrate to 0 Percent," said Kirito and walked off the stage accompanied by his friends who walked behind him leaving many to think if they want to go or not.**_

* * *

_**Kirito started panting in and out as Yuki and Yuko rushed over to him as he had barely any HP left over as a large red digital gash over his chest was seen, he had been given a healing potion and got up and looked at the players who stared at him. He wanted to look away and curse himself that he almost let himself die by the easiest floor boss of Aincrad, that death would be introduced so soon to them but the next thing that happened was something he never thought would happen.**_

_**One of the players walked forward and it was Diabel whom he had gotten to know in the Beta, he kneeled down and stabbed his sword down and bowed to Kirito as if he was a King.**_

_**Soon 2 more followed his suit and soon everyone else in the room bowed down to Kirito.**_

_**"I told you...you are a natural leader, Kirito," giggled Siune with tears in her eyes streaming down her cheeks as her friend had almost met death.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrain: Chapter 3 is here and I will be foreshadowing some skills for the future chapters and I repeat you something, this isn't going to be one of those fics where it is a small guild. Kirito will be a general of some sorts and a beacon of hope as I put it, I honestly lack inspiration or motivation to continue writing.**

**Also, about my other stories, I am working on them but they might not come tomorrow as I will be working.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Role-Playing Skills and First/Last Move.**_

* * *

_**Town of Beginnings.**_

"So this is it, huh?" commented Argo holding a white sword decorated with gold and in the other a black sword with dark purple as she studied the stats of the swords themselves as it was one of the final drops of the Quest of Gawain, the quest itself was a challenging one but not one that was very interesting at all as it was a very simple repeating of the same actions, starting with fighting against skeletons that got better and better equipment and having more attack patterns. While it allowed them to work on the Skills **[Teamwork Lvl 4.], [Beginners Swordsmanship Lvl 12.], [Beginners Spearmanship Lvl 12.], [Scouting Lvl 16.], [Stealth Lvl 14.], [Leadership Lvl 4.], **and many more skills.

The quest simply continued like that as there were safe zones had to retreat if they ran out of supplies, sometimes had to do other side-quests to get stronger if they reached an area that was just too hard, mini-bosses appeared as well and their equipment now having the element of darkness as light would only make them suicide and their fellow allies.

The Mini-bosses weren't any different monsters from skeletons but it had just a few changes that it required at least 2 of them to defeat one, six arms and each one of them had a fucking sword with some annoying debuffs

And it also had to do that Argo required their help for some quests and sometimes couldn't join them, but at least she became good at giving advice to which merchant they could go to get the best items.

She had introduced them all to Agil who was a tall buff African American man who was on first impression very intimidating, but Kirito hardly fazed by size alone discovered he was a good man to talk with and was always fair in trading, buying and selling equipment and items as well as having information of what the item could be used for, there was also a forge too and the shop was rather big and the items he sold were great and good quality. The popularity of the shop was very high and it had a good rating from many newbie players as well as veteran gamers, so the rating and commentary on the shop were good and were most of the time busy.

Luckily he always had time for Kirito and his group since Argo did help him with advertising and getting his name spread out, another favor was that he would make time for them although only a little bit knowing that he was a fellow gamer, he was also here to have an advantage in the Beta to get ahead of the others before the official release.

Through him, they earned a good amount of gold and that caused him to get good items to sell and earn more gold as well, and while making sure the exact amount he gave them would satisfy them and make them return. Not that they had a choice as they signed a contract with him that worked like a real contract, with both sides agreeing they should sell the most exclusive or requested items to him, they couldn't sell it to someone else who would bid higher and most would probably not agree with such a contract, but this in return gave good effects to skills like **[Cooking.]**, **[Scouting.]**, **[Gathering.]**, **[Maintenance.]**, and additional effects like the title **[Lucky Player.]** which allowed them to have a slight increase of 10% of finding additional loot if they beat a Floor Boss.

Right now Kirito was scrolling through his menu and while he knew the standard perks that the skills gave, he was rather a bit curious about the **[Leadership.] **and** [Teamwork.]** skills have never heard about them in a normal game and went to check them out what they exactly did, it seemed a bit more of a perk rather than a skill but it could be improved.

**[Leadership Lvl 4.]** it was a skill that when you are in charge of a group and gives an additional boost to his Speed and Agility by 5 and gave 10% extra XP to himself, the requirements of this skill was that the one must look out for the others and see the strong and weak points of someone, placing them in the perfect place of what they are best at while looking out for their backs. The skill could level up faster if he commanded a greater amount of people and the more people he would command the more XP and Boost to his Speed and Agility he would get, but doing this was hard and he hardly saw the reason why he should have a big group...though he had a weird feeling about this statement of himself, by the way, the ones who obediently and trustingly put faith in him get a boost in Strength, Dexterity, and Luck by 4.

The downside for anyone who just didn't want to listen or be underneath his guidance wouldn't receive anything at all, as the skill is passive and constantly active meaning he had to act a bit like the leader the whole time. Well, at least that made him sure that it wasn't a perk but more something of a Role-Play Skill.

**[Teamwork Lvl 4.]** it was a skill that when a team works great with each other, mutual respect to the others, as well as anything else that was seen as teamwork, it gives everyone an additional 10% bonus of XP and that was small but seeing that it was 5% for each trusted individual added to yours, you see that it was a good skill that helped like **[Leadership Lvl 4.]** with getting stronger.

The downside was that the **[Teamwork Lvl 4.] **skill wasn't just to be used randomly as it depends on the mutual respect and trust of a team that he works with, meaning the skill was rather glass-cannon in a literal sense that it could be destroyed anytime, so this skill must be only used by trusted friends or comrades who truly trust you. While the teamwork couldn't be disrupted or lowered down by a single person the boost to the XP would lover a bit down by 1%, this was also not a perk as it was more of a Role-Play Skill for hardcore gamers.

**{Dark Squire.} **this was more a title rather than a passive skill giving him the thoughts the game would have something like classes, or field specializing with not lists of skills that anyone could get. The Title boosted all his stats when he was facing monsters by 12 which was ridiculously powerful to him as it did it not only to monsters, it said that someone with a title that had to do with Holiness or Knights ironically that it would be boosted by 16 instead of 12. The title, however, was not like normal titles but it neither did have a weakness except for social views, the more he showed no honor the more powerful it would become and the title would change especially against humans not that he would PK just to gain levels and boosts.

**[Quickguard Lvl 6.] **compared to his other skills this one was even higher as he had to deal with the Skeleton Leader that was far more skilled, the blows they traded was intense and while he had hit far more the stats of him made it less effective, but the skill granted him more DEX and AGI that allowed him to be quicker on the defense. The name may be mistaken but it puts emphasis on Quick Guarding meaning speed was the true factor instead of DEF, it was still in the beginner state and all that he knew was that the next level was called **[Cat Reflex.] **once the Max Level was reached.

**[Beginner Swordsmanship.]** and **[Beginner Spearmanship.] **both had a bit different effect from the standard as it did something else then boost the power of a weapon that they wield, it gave the option to choose a specific way of the weapon as there was apparently a small hint that there were different races here, though there were some special requirements required like being with the race to train that way, the requirement was that they had to raise it to Advanced before taking training on the way.

You can still learn other arts but more information wasn't given to him.

_'Odd...there honestly things that make me question this that the game is becoming far off the other games...the Role-Play skills are based on real-life interaction...and the chance of preference of a way of a weapon,' _Kirito saw how specific the Role-Play Skills were and that they were fragile and must be carefully maintained, the ways of the weapons wasn't something he would like as it would cause like factions to appear that favor the way more than another and seemingly become too engrossed with it. He shuddered at the thought alone as it would cause massive fights and arguments of which way is better, constant fights and useless bantering resulting in longtime rivalries so he prayed that this part would not be in the Alpha, he would give his comment on that why he thinks it isn't a good idea.

Then there were the top players of the Beta and he was in there along with Yuuki, Siune, and Aiko, Argo, and Agil weren't in there as it was mostly the list of Players who battle most of the time so they were in the Role-Play or the Merchant list.

The 1st floor has been cleared and it took a small group to take down Illfang the Kobold Lord that took the appearance of a giant red lizard/dog breed with a giant potbelly, it wore a helmet and carried a shield and a giant sword and once it had hit the last HP bar it would switch over to a Talwar sword. Despite his appearance as a bulky and tanky boss monster most underestimated it, but Kirito's group and few other gamers never did reminding themselves what the breed the monster was, and that it wore little to no armor at all and that was the 1st mistake for the overconfident ones and died a swift death when the last bar had hit.

Through that, he discovered that the Boss monster dropped a special item to the one who landed the last hit though he wanted one he didn't get it but wasn't discouraged as there were plenty of other bosses.

He wasn't the only one who had new skills that involved Role-Playing as all 4 girls had some of their own, though oddly enough they had ones that weren't much Glass-cannon like his that had such consequences that involved small things like his like they were just given them, it was like someone knew that they wouldn't have any trouble dealing with the small acts that can lower down the passive Role-Playing skill.

Yuko had the skills **[Graceful Blade Level 5]** and **[Dancing Step Level 7]** and the title named **{Saber Maiden.}**

Siune had the skills** [First Strike Level 4.]** and **[Twisting Level 4.]** and the title named **{Spear Maiden.}**

Yuuki had the skills** [Quick Blade Level 6.]** and** [Rapid Assault Level 6]** and for the title, she got the title called **{Sword Maiden.}**

Argo had the skills **[Cat Scratches Level 3.]** and **[Open Wound Level 3.]** and for the title **{Compensator.}**

Each of them had not such a bad side-effect as him because of the skill **[Teamwork.]** was only exclusively put on him which he found odd why it was only him, but other than that the effects of his friends and comrades were far better than his. Yuko's skills **[Graceful Blade Level 5.]** allowed her to dodge and attack at the same time or parry them in a way like Tai-Chi,** [Dancing Step Level 7.]** just boosted AGI and DEX that allowed more elusiveness, the title {Saber Maiden} which referred to the weapon she used boosted STR and AGI when using a Saber to fight.

Siune's skills **[First Strike Level 4.]** would allow her to be the first one to strike the first hit as long as she had better AGI and DEX or equal, above it would not work and simply be blocked or have a small chance to succeed,** [Twisting Level 4.]** was simply twisting her spear causing more damage but it didn't give her an additional boost to her stats but the target would be in great pain. Like Yuko, her title of {Spear Maiden.} was a reference that as long as she uses a spear she would use a spear she would get a boost in her stats except it was different stats, the stats STR and WIS were boosted.

Yuuki's skills** [Quick Blade Level 6.]** allowed her to attack faster than normal allowing her to deal far more damage without any side-effect, while the skill **[Rapid** **Assault Level 6.]** wasn't any different but it would only activate when she was fighting 2 or 3 more opponents and this one had a side-effect, the side-effect was that the stronger the skill becomes the stronger opponents you would need to fight. Monsters below her stats wouldn't increase the skill at all and would stay at the same level so no grinding there. Her title of **{Sword Maiden.}** was the same as Yuko's with the only change that DEX was replaced with STR.

Argo's skills **[Cat Scratches Level 3.]** was a skill that made wounds heal a bit slower and boosted the AGI a bit which was handy and not much more about it, **[Open Wound Level 3.]** allowed Argo to rupture a small wound of her choice to be wider making the enemy lose more HP, the reason why her skills were lower was that she wasn't much of a combative-type at all nor were her opponents to be used for those skills, she fought skeletons and they didn't exactly have flesh meaning undead wouldn't work that effective too. Her title of **{Compensator.}** was because while she didn't use the skills she made it up for disrupting attacks, and aiding anyone nearby her which earned her that title that boosted STR and AGI.

Yuko and Siune may not look like they didn't have any weaknesses but they definitely still had them even if their skills didn't have bad side-effects, like with Yuko who had earned her title was because she wasn't good that good at blocking attacks, and Siune had the weakness that opponents equipped with Bows, Knives, and weapons like that would be hard for her to fight.

His weakness was the skills he had been given and furthermore nothing except he had a feeling it would be more.

"What do you think Argo, what are the exact details of which sword I have gotten?" asked Kirito as the Quest of Sir Gawain was simple yet tricky as the final end each one of them could choose a chest, it seemed that the Gawain of the Quest had been tasked with guarding the weapons of the Knights of the Round Table and yet somehow he was able to get 2 of them.

"Kii-bou, I have to tell you that the swords you got are a great deal as this sword is one of King Arthur's best Knights, no, his best knight as this is from Sir. Galahad, the best knight of the Round Table and Avalon," said Argo pointing to the white/golden sword that was, in fact, a holy sword although the coloring didn't suit him, due to him wearing mostly black with red tribal decorations or sometimes blue. "With a sword like this, I doubt you need another one since it is...well, Legendary then any floor boss drop, the sword's stats evolve to match and keep up with yours and the additional effect is that it is something akin to being a Sword of Justice,"

Sir. Galahad, the most skillful knight of King Arthur who could overpower Sir. Lancelot and was deemed the best of whole Avalon, besides that he was also one of the holiest knights because he was amongst the 3 knights being able to see the Holy Grail's light.

"So the additional effect is that it works even greater and more effective against Undead, Demons, and Bandits," thought Kirito looking thoughtfully about it and he knew about the British History as it had to do with swords and sword-styles, and he had always shown interest in history especially the mythology of stories that had great quests and such.

"I have to tell you to think to sell this sword to anyone and I doubt Agil would want to buy it, better keep this safe with you since others luckily can't scan it," commented Argo handing back the sword to Kirito who put it back in his storage. "Besides that, it also works against P'kers as well as a boost to your CHA and DEX if you display your skills in front of players,"

Argo's hands and eyes went over to the other sword and after a few minutes of scanning the slammed her hand to her mouth, this surprised Kirito as her hair foreshadowed her eyes and her shoulders shaking and her legs trembling.

"Argo!? Are you alright!?"

"...Grr...pftt..."

"Huh? Grr? Pfft?"

"...Hehehe...hahaha...BWHAHAHA!" sudden whispering turned into full-blown laughter and fell on her knees than on her side and continued laughing very loudly, Kirito was the only one in the room as the others had gone ahead to catch up to some time with their families, something he would later be thankful for otherwise, they would tease him for it but Argo would be thankful for that too that they were alone.

"Uhm? Wha is so funny, Argo?"

"AHAHAHAHA! L-Look for yourself! AHAHAHA!"

Taking a look for himself of the Black/Purple sword he instantly regretted doing it as the name of the sword was the same as the quest he and his team had done, the Sword of Sir. Gawain the knight of the Round Table that was mostly associated with Maidens

_**Sword of Sir Gawain.**_

**{Sword Title: Guardian Maiden Sword.}**

**[The Sword of Gawain is a powerful one as it not only gets stronger for protecting allies (Maidens Especially) it also grants another effect. The effect of loyalty and standing one's ground that allows you to take 50% less damage to attacks of High-Level Monsters, while the effect continues giving the ones you protected a Boost in DEF, STR, and AGI.]**

**Additional Effect: Boost in STR, AGI, DEF, CHA (Only opposite Sex).**

**Secret Requirements for Equipping/Requiring: Earn it by fighting alongside 2 Maidens of different Weapon Classes. **

**Assessment: Beyond expectations, due to you meeting the requirements and beyond it Blessings will be given to you.**

At least it was a kickass sword with great abilities and even risky side-effect yet one you can ignore as it was one that would greatly boost allies and teammates, he didn't know exactly how to unlock those blessings nor what they actually did, but now to figure out a way to make Argo swear not to ever talk about this and make her stop laughing. He didn't have to think about it when it came to getting teased even his mom wasn't immune, perhaps she had something for her big sister or his biological mom because she would end up as a stuttering mess, but that was something he did naturally making it quite dangerous and so he did the natural thing that came with him.

"Argo..." began Kirito in his ominous/seductive tone that got Argo to cease laughing and look up with an expression that she was caught, slowly walking forward with his face stoic and devoid of emotion he got closer and closer to the girl. Argo in return tried to get up and run away but felt weak in her knees when she saw his eyes, so instead of standing up she was on her knees crawling towards the exit but she felt like her whole body was made of lead.

"N-Noooo~!" whispered/shouted Argo as Kirito seized her by her legs and pulled her away from the door mewling for help, pulling her back into the room they hired and closing the doors.

By the by let's just say Argo had learned her lesson again or maybe not as the thought of it happening to her again excited her, perhaps he would do more if they got to know each other better and her being in such a vulnerable state, also when she logged out she had to go to the bathroom to get a cold shower and a new pair of undergarments.

The cold shower didn't work at all so it was a warm one.

* * *

_**Kirigaya Household.**_

"Okay, what to do now...nothing!" said Kazuto to himself annoyed and cursing himself sometimes for being a bit too much of a fast and steady worker, he now realized that training didn't sound too bad right now but he didn't feel like doing that, the virtual reality of Aincrad's Beta was a bit too realistic that it made his brain think he had trained.

He wondered if he was something akin to a workaholic as he loved working hard and now realized that the complaining was because the lack of free time, but it seems he required just a single day to recover completely up and be ready to face all that hard work again...but now with too much time on his hand his mind and body were angry in a weird way. His mind telling him that he was being lazy as it somehow was aware that he wasn't truly training, added that he was also aware that he had too much free time and not knowing what to do with it, his body was the same being more used to the hard work it was used to do than lazing around on a bed. He was a stamina freak and not that kind of stamina but someone who could train for hours and had hardly time to rest his body is just too used to it, too used to working hard that his body was angry that it was taking more than a single day to recover.

The worst day to have free time as Sugu still had Kendo Practice even in Summer Vacation and his mother was working till late in the night, she was involved in the Aincrad Beta as well and that was a lot of work as the game had a huge amount of data, maintaining, checking, and searching for any faults of bugs and the reviews of the Beta-Testers and seeing what their opinion is about the game and various other things.

And part of him wished they could still review their items together and wanting to know if they had the equipment they needed to use, their titles would boost it immensely and his sword in a beginner state was already very powerful.

Aiko needed a saber.

Siune needed a spear.

Konno needed a sword.

And Argo needed a pair of claws though he doubted that in one of those chests was a pair of claws of if knights used claws, he scratches that idea away picturing their opinion and seeing it nothing but a weapon fit for bandits only, perhaps some comments about the weapon being sheer savagery and not fitting for their way of fighting and Code of Honor. Well, if Argo or he met them then they would definitely use the underhanded tactics rather then play by the Code of Honor if it was war.

Now that he thought about the claws he wondered if there was any Knight of the Round Table that used a spear in their free time to joust, did the Knight of the Round Table joust or did they use the spear for ceremonial uses?

So many questions yet to be answered especially about the Role-laying Skills and if they were going to be liked which he didn't think they would, he had read stories about King Arthur of Pendragon and Avalon, the Round Table of the Knights and many other stories and jousting wasn't mentioned. Then again Mythology wasn't exactly trustworthy information that you can get, it was like Greek Mythology as many versions were written yet not knowing which one waste true one of them all.

And now that he though about 2 particular things and those were the skills he had gotten and the swords as well, it couldn't be pure coincidence that he was given that** [Leadership.]** and **[Teamwork.]** as something else was hinting it there, he couldn't exactly figure it out what the extra meaning behind it was but did he feel that there was one. Getting a notebook out he wrote down the skills and ignored writing down the levels and focused on writing their effects on his game-character, what their original effect is before the Alpha would be released knowing that there would be several changes in the Alpha that limited Beta-testers knowledge and info-brokers.

Once that was done he picked up his phone and went to the chat where he could talk to his friends and right now he just wanted to enjoy the day, but spending all the time on bed and on his phone wasn't exactly his ideal day of relaxing. And he was sure that none of his friends liked to do that considering their past would make them disgusted with it, if they had sins then it was definitely not Sloth and he was included in that part.

Having an idea he typed in the chat a suggestion about what they should do for the day.

* * *

_**Swimming Pool.**_

"YUKO! I m-mean, AIKO!" shouted An Si-Eun as she chased or swam in this case after Aiko repeated the same thing over again like in Aincrad that made him and Yuuki laugh, she had been once again pushed into the water and knowing she would be scolded if she tried to run she swam as fast as she could. The pool master was amused as well as she stared at how hard An Si-Eun was trying to get Aiko while Aiko was trying her best not to get caught.

"Nee-chan just can't pass the opportunity to tease Siune!" laughed Yuuki dipping her legs in the water splashing it gently around her.

"You are hardly one to talk since you are like your sister," commented Kirito stretching a little bit and doing it without embarrassment with he usually did, he had his own swimming pool but that was rather standard and he knew they wanted to use the gliders. But him doing his usual routine of stretching caught quite the attraction, his body that had gone through various training for years sculpted it into perfection, totally fitting him as he was not too buff not too slim but a perfect athletic body with a few scars decorating it.

Once done stretching Kazuto was aware of the stares given to him mainly from the opposite sex and saw some of them staring intently, he was sweating so drops of sweat rolled off his body as outside the sun was shining brightly at it's fullest.

_'Those stares are like the ones Sugu gives me after a sparring session,' _thought Kazuto and then dived into the pool and swam a few meters deep into it and swam in the water for a bit of joy with no goal of like reaching the other end of the pool, he could do that at his pool at home but right now he didn't want to think about training. He was here to have fun and let the thoughts be flown away by the currents of the water where no ropes were, no signals for him to train just to relax and not exercise. About the part of the stares, he had been given he reminded himself that he wasn't that any different seeing Sugu in a sweaty state, whenever she trained as well and was done she always loosened up her gear showing her sweaty face and the drops of sweat rolling down in her exposed cleavage. Even if the sight underwater was giving him some good view without having to feel or expect trouble from the opposite sex Suguha was better, still better in the body department and while a few matched Suguha a bit they were adults while Suguha was younger then him.

Shaking his head underwater to get rid of the perverted thoughts, which he had been reassured every boy has, and returned to the surface and shook the water off his head and released a small sigh. Looking around

Wait, where was she right now-!

He didn't need to ask anymore as Aiko slammed into his chest making him lose a bit of air out of his lungs, but caught Aiko in his arms and looked down seeing her rub her head and looked up to him as he was taller.

"...Siune can catch me for all I care," said Aiko suddenly as she pressed herself against Kazuto and he simply returned the gesture back, that moment didn't last long as An Si-Eun slammed into them making them sink in the pool as she didn't like it, that Aiko made a fool of her again and using that moment when she was searching for her to get closer to Kazuto. However, she admitted that it was very smart and that all was fair in love and war and she knew the competition was heavy now that Argo had joined and more and more girls.

Underwater she saw Aiko still hugging Kazuto and swam over to them but instead of prying Aiko off him, she hugged him too and pressed herself against him closing her eyes while Aiko simply smiled.

Kazuto hugged them both and closed his eyes as well before opening them again and looked up to see the sun shining down on the water, illuminating the surface that showed the beautiful blue sky, this was simply enjoying life for him to be this close to his friends and he couldn't imagine a life without any of them. He didn't want to even know what he would end up like if he didn't get his grandfather's advice of how a family was, it made him and Suguha closer then ever as well as his parents, he got wonderful friends who he couldn't imagine a life without them and he knew what future he wanted to have. To spend in eternity with all of them till death tore them apart but even in death he would find them, death would be scared of him if it tried to tear him away from those he loved and those who weren't the death itself and would dare to or even attempt to.

No Mercy would be given to them whether they be a Demon or a God they would not be spared if they tried to do that.

And with that, he pulled the 2 girls up to him which surprised them but their eyes went wide open when he kissed them in a threeway kiss, though both of them preferred to have their own moment to share a kiss with him they simply leaned in and returned it with full passion. They both knew that Kazuto would never choose one of them and would always love them equally, he preferred to be destroyed rather then them having to compete and see one of them heartbroken, they didn't mind this and they knew this action gave the answer to their competition he was aware of. They didn't have to fight for him and they would simply flip off anyone who dared to break them apart, they didn't care how many girls there would be but they would put a limit, and if polygamy wasn't allowed here they knew he would move out of Japan to a place where it was allowed to.

A live without them was not worth living for.

* * *

**Alrain: So this is where it gets a bit more serious as I am changing a lot of things in Aincrad that forces Kirito to his limits, the decisions he makes but he won't be the only army that will be out there. There will be haters and I don't have to point out who they are and what they try to do, there is also the Title thing that boosts stats and such and that was thanks to the RPG Fics.**

**Except that I don't like the original skill creation from The Gamer Han Jee Han, I like it more if it is solely focused on the universe itself and if you don't understand here is an example.**

**A New Player in the Force, a fic written by the USSExplorer that does have skill creation through certain actions but not outside of the Star Wars franchises.**

**SAO: The Eroge, of SaintInfernalNeos, which I hardly recommend you to read if you love Kirito x Harem fics.**

**I am surprised that I managed to work on a fic since I am freaking pissed off as I watched an Anime...the ending wasn't exactly bad but it wasn't satisfying for a shipper like me.**

**Anyways, let me know through a review of PM what you think about the Role-Play Skills and titles, and please tell me if I did well with Kirito's relationship with Aiko, Konno, and An Si-Eun and if it wasn't hurried up a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrain: Sorry for not updating but there has been lately more things I have been needing to attend and the fact that school has started again! **

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Inner Struggles and New Roles.**_

* * *

_**2nd Floor, Urbus.**_

the 1st-floor boss Illfang the Kobold Lord had been defeated by a group that had decided to challenge it and while the last hit reward was unknown it didn't matter, Kirito wanted to go to the new floors to see how stronger the monsters are because in the 1st floor you could level up to 13 or 14 and nobody tried to go further than that. Because you had to literally hunt down a lot of monsters to get that little amount of EXP and it was time-consuming as well, and body knew at what level you wouldn't get the EXP and items anymore, nor did anyone in his group want to be stocked with tons of Frenzy Boar Skins and minor Nephites Poison sacks

"From what I get it is mostly villages here and a few forests yet plenty of monsters," informed Argo the group what she was able to gather in a short amount of time what the 2nd floor was, the 2nd floor was actually quite unique and was a metaphor for the beginning of a bigger part of a story, the special thing about the villages was that they are connected but not directly but yet the economy they had there was a good one. Urbus had 2 villages and the main city in total with the beginning of the floor the Teleport Gate Plaza and the main village was called, not surprisingly, Urbus City that was followed by the Marome and Taran village with the former village apparently not having a lot of good armor or weapons but did trade good clothing even things like gloves and monk robes. Taran Village was the opposite and it specialized heavily in another form of tailoring, good leather armor could be bought there or personally customized if you bring the ingredients to the tailor, it also had shops that had weapons that a monk would use or some ingredients for cooking like ginseng, bo staffs, metal gauntlets, and something of a more fantasy police fighting stick.

"So what monsters will we be mostly encountering here and what can we get from them?" asked Siune and while she was interested in seeing the structure of how close those villages were, but this was the Beta so she had to wait for the official release since she wouldn't earn anything from it.

"It is mostly Temperament Buffalo's who attack at the sight of players instead of waiting to be attacked, also small chances a minor Taurus might appear," responded Argo the monsters that they would be encountering, the minor Taurus was something of a beginner pre-evolution to become a minor Minotaur with not much difference from the normal Buffalo's, they still walked on 4 legs but were more muscular depicted and had sharper horns and the book also told them it had a unknown resistances and was a bit more intelligent.

"Do you think we can get some great steaks from them!? Or even other parts of meat so we can have a BBQ feast!" asked Yuki and Yuko excited and drooling at the idea of eating barbeque as it wasn't food that they just could eat anytime they wanted to, they both still had delicate health and couldn't eat many things and it would take a few more years for them to be back at full health. However, this was a game and here they could eat it all they want and the bonus was that they didn't have to pay for it, the taste was going to be more amazing here and the added bonus was that they wouldn't gain any weight from it either!

"I guess so? I think we can get meat and leather from them as well as a small chance their horns will be given to us," replied Argo admitting herself that she felt for fantasy BBQ since there weren't any BBQ restaurants where she lived.

"Are there any other monsters besides those cows?" wondered Siune and while the idea of BBQ did sound appealing to her.

"Well, Urbus may have a lot of thick forests but it is still similar to a Savannah so most monsters are still based on the animals that live there, but since this is the 2nd floor and still in Beta not all of them will be put in here and perhaps only the most common ones," theorized Argo showing her impressive skills as an info breaker and how she could deduct what type of monsters there would be, she began explaining that the town was probably designed to make sure no one gets ahead of the other unless they were hardcore gamers, the towns were far away from each other and specializing forcing players to team up to get it quicker done. Predicting the monsters was the easiest part for her as the biomes were based of the real world biomes and the animals living in it, the most common ones would be put and then new ones would be added and decided which ones should be added and the others deleted by their recommendation. "I think I have an idea of most of the resistances of the Minor Minotaur thanks to the Savannah, what do you think Kii-bou?"

All the girls looked at Kirito to see him not on his seat at all making all the girls confused where he had gone away without telling them where he went, it was all told as an NPC passed them by and told them that she saw someone running into the Urbus Forests in a big hurry. Then the next thing that the NPC asked them made them all laugh and fall off their seats as the question that was asked of them, the NPC asked what BBQ was as it was what she heard Kirito whispering and running at speed she has never seen before.

Well, they now knew who amongst the group loved BBQ the most and that was Kirito, mainly since he had a strict diet which was a bit useless considering the training he does every day.

"W-Well, we better catch up and make sure he doesn't make the Temperant Buffalo's an endangered species! HAHAHA!" at that last comment everyone who had just recovered from laughing began laughing again, that despite his serious exterior they could see him turning the common mob into a rare mob.

With Kirito hunting, he did something that anyone would've wanted to see and that was that when he had sliced down 15 Temperant Buffalo's with a stoic look, but that stock look of his made his eyes shine red and made it obvious of the AI of the monsters that they were seen as food, so the wise thing the Temperant Buffalo's did was run away. A whole herd stamping their hooves onto the yellow grass running at their top speed making huge dust clouds appear in the air, but the funny thing was that prevented the herd from being taken seriously was the comedic tears running out of their eyes as Kirito behind them was chasing them relentlessly as the automatic gathering did the thing.

**_"TEMPERANT BUFFALO BBQ!"_**

**_"MOO!"_**

The fact that Kirito was hunting them with glowing red eyes along with an insane smile on his face decorated with shark teeth and his tongue out made it very frightening.

After hunting down 30 or more Kirito eagerly checked his storage and pumped his fist up in victory as not only did he get a lot of Temperant Buffalo Meat, he also got leather, and horns and the last 2 did come in smaller amounts but still a good amount for Kirito to get more Col and for later if he found a good blacksmith. The armor in the stores aren't as good as armor made by a good blacksmith or clothes and leather armor form a tailor, they added additional effects, better durability, often a bit cheaper on some of their products.

_'We're lucky that we have Siune who focuses on Tailoring, but we still need a Blacksmith to go even further and preferably one that does Tailoring too,' _each one of them had side-jobs they specialized in that was non-combat or combat-related related as each weapon skill could be mastered if you had the right stats for it, some side-jobs may look similar but are very different from each other as they all have other effects.

He had 2 side-jobs and those were called Game Hunter that allowed him to get a 10% increase at searching for uncommon and rare monsters, as well as getting a 10% increase at getting more items from the prey that he hunted down. His other side-job was called Personal Sword that extended the durability of the swords he used the most often in battle, he had to take care of it good by polishing it and maintaining the sword that allowed him to recover some of its durability too.

Siune had Tailor and Monster Encyclopedia with the tailoring ability already known for maintaining and creating leatherwork and clothing too, the Tailor job also gave the items you created far more worth obviously. Monster Encyclopedia was getting more detailed information about the monsters and seeing which drops they give and which ones are the rarest and most valuable ones, which ones were more suited for crafting armor, weapons, clothing, or leatherwork and knowing what their habitat was and their behavior.

Yuko had the side-jobs Personal Sword too and the side-job named Dancer and with the former effects already know the Dancer would be only explained, the Dancer job was something similar to people who take a Tank Class as it drew the attention of the monsters, but instead of attacking or getting taunted their actually hypnotized and become hesitant to attack. The downside was that it only worked on monsters of the opposite sex and it didn't do anything to the same gender at all.

Yuki had chosen Personal Sword too and the side-job called Side-Guard that was a special-type of side-job that allowed her to choose who she would guard and watch their back, it was limited to only a few people and naturally, she chose her sister, and her 2 friends and not Argo since she hasn't known her for a long time. If any of the 3 was getting overwhelmed Yuki got access to a skill that allowed her to unleash a hail of attacks to slice the monsters all down,

Argo had chosen something else then what you would expect her to choose and had chosen for side-jobs that involved combat instead of non-combat, Thief allowed more chance at getting drops of PK's and monsters and Bounty Hunter was that if one of her friends got killed she would be able to track the one down and be given skills to find the player quicker as for some reason this system was quite hateful of PK's.

"And...now to see what's types of meat I have been given!" said Kirito excited to himself as he checked his storage again that was filled with stuff and as he had expected it, the meat from the mobs have been in different types ranging from the normal cuts to the prized cuts of a cow. "Huh, what is this?"

**Requirements met To Receive Title:**

**Title: Buffalo slayer.**

**Effects: Deal 10% more damage to Buffalo's and 5% to related monsters of the Bull Family Tree.**

**Requirements met To Receive Title: Hunt down a good amount of Buffalo's.**

**Title: Frenzy Hunter.**

**Effects: When hunting for prey speed and strength are increased by 10%**

**Skill: Hunting Leveled up to Lvl 8.**

**Skill: Swordsmanship Leveled up to Lvl 12.**

**Skill: Knife Throwing Leveled up to Lvl 11.**

**Skill: Javelin Throwing Leveledup to Lvl 13.**

"Titles and skills are nice too!" said Kirito as he swiped away the info he was given by the system but then he realized something at the moment, something so important that he had forgotten in the game that made his hunt for nothing worth at all. He didn't remember if he ever took the cooking skill or that it appeared on the interface, and that meant no BBQ at all and it made him slump down in horror that his hunting wasn't for anything besides the skills, perhaps he was being dramatic but this was a bit on a personal level of it and not just because he liked eating meat.

How he could've forgotten about the Cooking Skills as the food was one of the things that had gotten him excited, he had traveled before to other places as being an International Champion allowed him to do so. The Downside of it was that he could only go there because of the Kendo business and teaching practices about it, no exploring the monuments of the country or tasting the delicacies of it since there was hardly any time for it. Besides that, he helped cooking with Suguha and his mom a lot of times, cooking became a habit he came to like aside from washing dishes which was annoying as hell.

...Well, better learn right now!

Going over to the Cooking Skill he read that to get it he must cook and luckily he didn't need utensils right now as food pierced with a stick through it and over the fire was enough, then adding a pinch of salt and pepper would do it and while he wasn't able to eat the BBQ but he could at least experiment of how it tasted.

"Kirito!" shouted the girls rushing towards him briefly confusing him before he kind of realized that he had gotten so into the hunt of the prospect of BBQ he forgot them, he knew he was in for a scolding and that they would demand a lot more of the meat he had hunted down. Well, at least better than to get a scolding or them demanding him to treat them in real life because he was sure that he would be broke even with his earnings.

* * *

Huh, he had been wrong about them demanding more meat as they had purchased the cooking utensils beforehand allowing him to taste test the meat and judge which way of cooking suited it the best.

"Beaten again~!" whined Siune as she lamented the fact that Kirito had beaten her in the cooking department too and also blew her expectations that she would've won it, she had been reading cooking books but realized that reading them won't do much if she wasn't allowed to cook.

"Sorry?" was all Kirito could say since he didn't really know how much cooking meant to Siune.

"Where did you learn to cook anyways?" asked Konno while sweatdropping at the manners of her older sister who was devouring plate after plate with stars in her eyes.

"By myself and through my sister as I cooked along with Sugu, and sometimes when she didn't have the time I cooked for the whole family, my mother's job is after all working in a department of the release of SAO," he wondered if his mother was part of the software department as he never had asked where she specifically worked, focusing on the grill he turned the meat upside down once he saw the nice grilled side of the meat and picked up the brush and gently put another wave of oil on it. Seeing that Siune was still a bit upset about the cooking department he wanted to cheer her up but Siune wasn't as easy too cheer up like Konno and Aiko with their upbeat personalities, thinking of something he thought about magic but then again SAO had announced to the Beta-Testers that there would be no magic added, well, magic items would be added but it was something more like spells wouldn't be added to the game while magical weapons and items would be present. No wands though so no girl could imitate becoming a Magical Girl or masks that just cover the eyes for boys wanting to act like Chuunibiyou's, luckily no emberassing thoughts came about the latter to him as he may had some childhood memories about imitating a TV Characters but didn't get too into it.

Aside from all of that his plan to cheer up Siune pretty much went non-existent.

"Well, Siune, you are better in some ways of strategy and leading, Kii-bou is only at his best when not fighting and you are better then him when he is fighting," commented Argo drawing curious looks from everyone except Kirito who did listen but was still making sure the meat didn't burn.

Siune perked up at that.

"I have seen that you are better at commanding when fighting as Kii-bou needs a moment to wait and assess the situation," explained Argo her reason why she thought Siune was better at commanding while fighting and that Kirito seemed to have the need of time to adjust and assess.

Argo wasn't wrong about that as he was only good at fighting solo or as a duo but never did he attempt to command a whole group as it was a new experience to him, it wasn't like teaching those who practiced Kendo and sparring against them and correcting their stances, not like with sparring with Suguha or training alongside her when he used to have a Sensei who helped him practice before he retired from old ag which had been at the same time he no longer required to have him.

"I think she's right as I have never worked with a team before, right now I am adapting to it,"

_'Still adapting to it...but at the speed he goes it might only last for a few days,' _thought Yuko as she looked at Kirito who was still grilling meat.

Leading a group is hard especially the many things you had to remember and this is why the Commanders of strategist if you'd like to call them that were precious, they controlled the field and would raise the chance of victory and know what to change and how to counter against other attacks from the enemy or enemies they were facing. However, at the same time you had to battle too and defend yourself and look out for anyone that has spotted and deduced that you are the Commander, you could have guards but that would cause a bit of chaos and was sometimes not useful to have them as spotting them around you was a dead give away you were very important to PK's. Commanders who could command and fight at the same time were the rarest of the rarest as those who wanted to become like that needed to get used to it, built experience over time, be very sharp with your senses and many other factors that were required to become one of them.

"I think I am just better off with commanding the group while not fighting, so Siune can take over in that department,"

"Well, if she wants the position-SHIT!" shouted Yuko that made everyone fall of their seats or jump up in freight at the sudden scream.

"O-Onee-chan, what's wrong?" asked Konno worried.

"I have completely forgotten about the dentist and that it was today! I'm going just send me a mail when our next session is, I need to brush my teeth and I don't want my teeth to be painfully cleaned again! And now that I have eaten meat I need to floss and be more thorough as I also had thick salty sauce!" screamed Yuko and logged out before anyone could say anything but Konno shouted at her sister to wait for her and logged out as well, leaving the group with just Argo, Siune, and Kirito who was just done with grilling the meat although when Yuko shouted he had dropped a few and they shattered into polygons making the boy lament that he had wasted food.

"The meat..." uttered Kirito out looking at the place where the grilled meat had landed.

"Can't blame her that she doesn't want the dentist to clean her teeth since the equipment might clean your teeth but leaves a dry mouth," said Argo not really laughing about how Yuko was panicking about the dentist.

"How has she forgotten that the meat and sauce she ate weren't real?" asked Siune even if she knew the answer that Yuko in a stressful situation tends to oversee the logical answer in front of her, but knowing her hatred for the dentist and how vocal she had been and hardly trusted any dentist in her life. You would see Yuko brush her teeth 3 times a day and floss and use mouthwater to clean her teeth as the 1st experience with the dentist left her with quite the trauma, cleanest teeth in the world owned by Yuko and she would always have them and keep it like that because there wasn;t any other person Siune knew that hated the dentist more then her.

"We're talking about Yuko and besides that I have to go as well and do my part of the job I chose for, I will come at your help if you call me but there are times I can't come at all," Argo bid her farewell and left the 2 on their own and with a slightly empty feeling in his chest that the group was gone, why did he felt like this was beyond him as they would come back and they would all play Aincrad again.

"Sigh! Yuko is still the airhead as always when she panics..." said Siune though sounding frustrated Kirito detected the fondness in her voice yet sadness was present.

"Everything alright, Siune?" asked Kirito worried.

"...Yes-!?"

Siune then found herself hugged from the back by Kirito who held her firmly to himself causing the girl's face to color red to match the skin of a tomato at the sudden contact and action and getting to close to her only male friend alone, she felt weak in his embrace yet safe and didn't want to get out of it anytime soon but felt that she wanted to get out. ""K-Kirito?"

"Don't lie to me,"

"Eh?"

"You're not okay right now...I had the same eyes you just showed me and those were times I was genuinely ashamed of myself," moving closer to her and holding his grip on her tighter as he felt her muscles stiffen up that indicated that she didn't want to talk about it, she broke and used all her strength to get out of his grip and shouted and demanded him to let go of her and leave her be but Kirito didn't budge. This continued for a few more minutes with no trouble to Kirito nor would he have cared for a penalty since he wasn't being indecent so it didn't trigger any penalty, he didn't flinch as Siune did manage to get a bit more space as her level wasn't that far away from his even if his strength part was higher then hers she was more support and rearguard then frontal attacker, that wasn't what didn't make him flinch as the extra space she got allowed her to punch him in the face and continued on and drained his HP by bits but it became lower and lower until her punches were too soft to do any damage.

"L-Let me go...hick!" pleaded Siune.

"Okay," said Kirito but that got the opposite effect as the moment he loosened his arms Siune turned around and tackled him into the grass and sobbed into his chest and muttered something incorrigble but Kirito knew what she asked, letting his arms surround Siune again he held her firmly to himself again and whispered some words in Siune's ears that calmed her down.

"K-Kirito? Can I ask you something?"

Kirito nodded and Siune felt it.

"...I'm not strong as anyone else in the group...despite being one of the more mature ones...I am not strong with handling with failure," whispered Siune softly as she revealed to him her inner struggles to find her place amongst the group and let out and explained to him what she felt, the moment she was diagnosed with Leukemia she felt that nothing was worth living for in her life that had just started and to let it end so quickly and that there had been many times she wanted it to end. Yet her desire to live life was strong but how easily that desire was shattered living her life knowing she would die any moment and how short life became to her, everything lost color in her eyes as well as the excitement but there was one thing that always intriguid her and that was beautiful places like the Savannah here. Whenever she looked at those pictures and how beautiful and yet simplistic the places looked like she felt she could lie down hours there on the soft grass of the hills as the sun shone and the clear blue sky added with a light breeze, giant lakes she wanted to float in, watching the sun go down, admire the beauty of the mountains, run through the forests, learning about ancient buildings and their history.

"I'm scared of dying again...even with the treatment gone well there is always a part of me asking if it is completely gone, right now I feel that life is so short and enjoying those small moments where fighting isn't involved puts me at peace," Kirito got up but held Siune close to his chest and looked at her in the eyes that were stained with tears, she gestured to the area around her and how beautiful it was and that she was alive to be here seeing this all even if it wasn't real it made her feel alive. "Is it wrong for me to feel like wanting to stay at places like these? I don't feel comfortable in the city at all as it just reminds me of the times I lament of my sick days, I don't know how to deal with it but there is just so much I want to do and so many things that I want to see...yet I hesitate,"

"Go on..."

"A part of me doesn't want to do everything too quickly...why is that?"

"...I think you want to savor the moments," answered Kirito after a few seconds of thinking getting a confused expression from Siune and elaborated it to her. "Siune, there is a thing that doing things too quick and not savoring them isn't really making memories, if you had done everything you wanted in such a short time then what is the point of it anymore? That is a question of life that we want to do as much as we can and have so many memories before we die and leave the world without regrets...Siune, the times you spend in the Hospital made you mature and grow up far too quickly,"

"Huh?"

"You are caught between the desire of being a free person and the trauma that shackles you to the past, you are confused with yourself in the mind that you're still going to die very young and want to do as much as you can. But the part of you that recognizes that you are free from very quick death tells you not to hurry it anymore and that you can go a normal pace," Kirito paused himself and looked at Siune who wasn't looking at him as she looked at the Savannah but her eyes more clear and leaning against his chest, questions of hers were being answered and the world became more clear and she herself got to know new things about herself that she didn't know.

"It is something you have to take on easily but not alone, me, Yuko, Konno, and Argo will be there for you," said Kirito.

"...What should I do now? If I can't trust myself with making decisions then...what can I do now if I am in this battle with myself," how can she fight a battle if she couldn't even trust herself with her mind that made her decisions as she felt it now, the shackles of trauma were on her and she wasn't sure if she could trust herself with making her own decisions and now the conversation they had about her being better at commanding players in the midst of battle. "Are you still going to make me the commander of the battlefield?"

"Yes, because I know you can do it and so does everyone else know you can do it with ease, there is no one else in the group that keeps check of everyone better then you at a personal level," replied Kirito.

"...Thanks...Kirito...can we stay like this for a while?"

"As long as you want,"

Siune closed her eyes and a smile graced her face as she leaned back into the warm and safe embrace of Kirito who lied back down on the grass and enjoyed the sun and light breeze that came, that was a bit odd since there is hardly any breezes in the 2nd floor since it was modeled after the Savannah. Ignoring the thought in his head that he thought too much into it he decided to think of nothing but enjoy the moment with Siune, but what he wasn't aware off was that there was going to be more trouble for him in the near future.

_'Konno...Aiko...I'm really sorry for doing this but I have seen the reason why you 2 fell for him...' _she wanted the happiness of Konno and Aiko before hers as they saved her but after this she wanted to be selfish. _'It seems I have become one of your new rivals...I'm not going to lose to any of you and claim Kirito as mine!'_

It seems that another rival has been added to fight for the affection and attention of Kirito!

* * *

**Alrain: And now Siune has her sweet moment with Kirito and now I heard from some of you guys that you wanted a separate sweet moment for both Aiko and Konno and I will do that in the later chapters, I won't have Kirito meet all the girls like Lisbeth and Silica since I suck at making chapters before the actual cannon starts. **

**DQ Izuku: I...am really touched that there are still so many of you reading this shitty story of mine...**

**Halfa Izuku: I still haven't rewritten this...**

**Iron Deku: I don't know if the replacement is...palatable.**

**MHA: Gashadokuro: Don't know where to go with this one.**

**MHA: Barrier Master: Deleting this one, have to many MHA stories.**

**Percy Jackson: Blazing Spirit: No idea either.**

**Pokemon 2nd Chance: Might be a bit too hard to continue.**

**RWBY: Eye of Arc: Still continuing I guess?**

**Akame ga kill 2nd Chance: Still continuing this story.**


End file.
